BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot
by FantasyPrincess15
Summary: Uthers daughter and Arthurs sister turns up after a year of being away. She will help towards the process of Arthur turning from a boy into a man as he has somebody to look out for. Please comment and decide what should happen next. All characters/ OC. xx
1. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 1

**Princess of Camelot**

** Arthur is stood in the middle of the courtroom it is late at night facing Uther. Merlin and a few guards are also in the room along with about six knights.**

**Uther: The people are up in arms because of this creature, civilians poor and noble won't leave their homes in fear for their lives, tell me Arthur you've caught the creature.**

**Arthur: We've tried to catch it we have searched all day but its most likely to have moved on from Camelot by now.**

**Uther: Tried isn't good enough Arthur.**

**Arthur: Well we've done all we can.**

**Uther: It's a magical being, I want it caught and killed by sunset**

**Arthur: Father we've been out there all day searching for it surely you won't make us go out all night its obviously gone.**

**Uther: Obviously is an assumption which isn't good enough, a good friend and a member of the council of nobles wife was viciously killed by this creature, I will not let him go on with life thinking his wife hasn't been avenged. I want it dead now.**

(A messenger walks through the door)

**Messenger: Sire a message from Lady Campton**

**Uther: Lady Campton?**

(He unseals the envelope and reads in his head he looks worriedly at the letter)

**Arthur: Father what is it?**

(Uther's head lifts up)

**Uther: Its your uncle ****Aurelius**

(He looks back down at the letter then back up again)

**Uther: He's dead**

(He stares into space for a while)

**Arthur: I'm sorry father**

(His worried face turns serious he looks at Arthur)

**Uther: Its fine Arthur we were never close anyway I've held hatred for him since my father died. **

**Arthur: What will become of Lowri now?**

**Uther: She's on her way back home since Lady Campton has wrote here that she wishes to send her away as she has made it clear to Lowri she's not wanted.**

**Arthur: My sister is coming back to Camelot?**

**Uther: It would appear so**

_Credits role_


	2. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 2

**It is early hours for the morning Arthur, Merlin and the knights are riding through the forest to find the creature****.**

**Merlin: So how come you've never told me you have a sister**

**Arthur: Do I have to tell you everything Merlin?**

**Merlin: No I'm just wondering why she has never been mentioned**

**Arthur: She ran away because of father I don't exactly know what happened between them. Uncle wrote a letter telling us that Lowri had came to him and she was safe so he wouldn't be worried then father agreed to let her stay there. But after she left father forbid anyone to speak of her again still I don't know what happened I've asked him before but he won't say. Now my aunty basically has written to father saying she's kicking her out because she's had enough of her.**

**Merlin: How long ago was all this, I mean is she younger or older than you?**

**Arthur: She was 14 when she ran away so I guess she would be 15 now So not long before I met you. She's my heir you know if anything happens to me.**

**Merlin: So do you get along with her?**

**Arthur: No….. I mean we used to fight with each over all the time when we were growing up. On the rare occasion we would get on….well sort of. But you know I still cared about her and that. But lets see what she's turned into now shall we probably still a childish brat.**

(he lets out a slight laugh as he rides into the forest)


	3. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 3

**Gaius: Merlin, Merlin**

**Uther: No its me Gaius and I've got news. Lowri is coming back**

**Gaius: Good heavens when?**

**Uther: The letter from lady Campton explains she head out the other night so she could be here anytime from now till noon**

**Gaius: What are you going to do?**

**Uther: Well I guess there's nothing we can do now we just got to prevent her from ever finding out. Lowri must never know, she is a handful of trouble already.**

**Gaius: You have my word sire.**


	4. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 4

**Arthur and Merlin had set up camp with the rest of the knights. Waiting for the creature to show up where it was last seen.**

**Arthur: you know what I think this is genuinely wasting my time I'm so tired and the beast obviously isn't coming here its getting lighter morning will be here soon, so I'm off to sleep Merlin you and the knights keep watch.**

**Merlin: What Arthur!**

(Arthur falls asleep Merlin is sat by the fire drifting off but determined to stay awake suddenly there was a sound of a crash nearby and a howl from the creature. Arthur wakes up and jumps to his feet)

**Arthur: Right lets move! Lets move!**

(Arthur the knights and Merlin ran towards the sounds. They came across a carriage tipped over with a creature standing over it Arthur knights try to use their swords to kill it but it didn't work and the creature gets angrier)

**Merlin: Palnae, Extīs, Forbae, Quillin**

(the beast looks stunned as a spark of fire hits him it retreats)

**Arthur: Yeah you better run!**

(Arthur then looks confused)

**Arthur: How did that actually happen?**

**Merlin: Search me**

(Arthur then rushes to help the person in the carriage get out but she managed to climb out of the window)

**Lowri: Ah my head**

(Arthur and Lowri notice each over)

**Arthur: Lowri!**

**Lowri: Arthur!**

(She runs to hug him he picks her up while doing so swings her around a little)

**Arthur: Lowri Anna you're her how have you been you look….. Older**

**Lowri: I'm 15 now Arthur**

(he places her on the ground)

**Arthur: You look beautiful being gone so long has totally changed you**

**Lowri: Thank you but I haven't changed that much**

**Arthur: Oh so your still annoying then **

**Lowri: I see your still enjoy aggravating me**

**Arthur: Well we got a lot of time to catch up on that**

(they both laugh)

**Arthur: Were you actually hurt by that monster**

**Lowri: Trust me I've seen much worse**

**Arthur: **(sarcastically)** Yeah I forgot you're tough as nails aren't you?**

**Lowri: Shut up Arthur**

(they laugh again)

**Arthur: Well I suppose we better be getting back then saddle my horse Merlin the rest of you can start making there way back now I'll catch you up**

**Lowri: Back to Camelot?**

**Arthur: Well yes**

**Lowri: Arthur what we going to do about my driver**

(Arthur rushes over to the collapsed carriage pulls a man out feels his pulse)

**Arthur: He's still breathing I think. Merlin he will have to go on your horse.**

**Merlin: Fantastic what about your sister?**

**Arthur: She'll have to ride on mine with me.**

**Merlin: So I'm walking?**

**Arthur: Yes exercise does you good control the horse as well though so a half dying man doesn't end up falling off and maybe landing in a river.**

(Arthur gets on his horse and offers a hand to Lowri she takes it and jumps on the horse clinging to Arthur with a worried expression on her face. The sun was rising)

**Arthur: Don't worry Lowri whatever you ran away for I'm sure father has forgiven you by now**

**Lowri: **(quietly)** Yeah**

(Merlin walks alongside the horse with the injured man, Arthur and Lowri ride along beside them.)

**THIS IS MY FIRST PIECE! hope you liked it comments please there will be a next few chapters**

**xxx**

**:)**


	5. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 5

**Uther is staring blankly out of the window Morgana appears through the door.**

**Morgana: Is something troubling you my lord?**

**Uther: Morgana, you look well**

**Morgana: I slept well**

**Uther: That's good news. Lowri is coming back to Camelot.**

**Morgana: Lowri? I haven't seen her in ages. Is she to stay or just visit .**

**Uther: She's to live here again abiding she follows my rules**

**Morgana: Why did she go away in the first place?**

**Uther: That is a question I have forbidden anyone to ask. I forbidden anyone to speak of her I suppose now she's coming back its no longer forbidden.**

**Morgana: I will be happy to see her again. What about the creature that killed Lady Francis?**

**Uther: Arthur and his men have been out all night**

(he looks at the window and sees a horses entering the castle)

**Uther: In fact that's him right now**

**__****__**

**__**

****


	6. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 6

_**The knights take their horses to the stables. The injured man, Arthur and Lowri ride in through the castle gates and get to the middle of the courtyard then Uther and Morgana arrive.**_

**Uther: Afternoon. What's happened to that man?**

(Uther looks and notices Lowri on the back of Arthur's horse)

**Merlin: I will take him to Gaius now.**

_Merlin exits holding the man with a guard_

**Uther: Lowri Anna?**

(Lowri tilts her head from behind Arthur. Arthur smiles and starts to get off the horse helping Lowri down too)

(Lowri looks in uncertainly. Uther in shock then begins to smile)

**Arthur: I found her in the forest. Her carriage had been broken by that ugly creature thing.**

**Uther: What are you hurt?**

**Lowri: No honestly I'm fine. Arthur kept asking me that question all the way here. I managed to escape just in time**

**Arthur: **(bragging) **With my help of course **

(Lowri's feet reach the ground Uther walks up to her and places his hands on her shoulders and puts on a gentle smile.)

**Uther: You look lovely Lowri. (Lowri smiles) Now tell me are we going to put the past in the past?**

(She nods with half a smile. Uther clutches his arms around)

**Lowri: (**whispers**) Thank you father.**

(Uther kisses her on the head, Uther and Lowri let go still smiling. Lowri notices Morgana.)

**Lowri: Morgana!**

(They hug and Morgana pecks her on the cheek)

**Morgana: Lowri you look gorgeous how old are you now?**

**Lowri: I'm 15**

**Morgana: I can't believe how much you've grown up**

(Lowri and Morgana talk amongst there selves Arthur looks at them and smiles Uther sees him and walks to him.)

**Uther: She seems like butter wouldn't melt.**

**Arthur: Give her a week she will turn back to her feisty, headstrong, irritating self.**

**Uther: And you two will be arguing all the time again**

**Arthur: We already had a slight argument about something from the past on our way here.**

**Uther: So that means it won't be long till I argue with her. Did you catch the creature anyway?**

**Arthur: No father the plan is to find out what it actually is from Gaius.**

**Uther: Well I'm holding a banquet tonight for the return of the princess of Camelot. I expect you to be there whether the creature is dead or alive. Now come in and have a rest and food**

**Arthur: I wouldn't say no**

(they laugh Uther puts his hand on Arthur's back. they walk inside followed by Lowri and Morgana.)

**_In case you hadn't noticed i prefer to write stories as a script if that makes sense :P_**

**_reviews please and next few chapters will involve Merlin a bit more_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	7. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 7

**Merlin and Gaius are in Gaius chambers with the injured man**

**Merlin: Can you save him**

**Gaius: I'm afraid not there is no pulse but I can open him up**

(Gaius gets a knife and carefully opens up the man's wound we see its black and gooey inside)

**Merlin: Ugh that's disgusting and it stinks**

(Merlin covers his nose)

**Gaius: This looks like the work of a Runcust**

(he opens up a book and shows Merlin)

**Gaius: They turn your whole insides gooey instantly causing your organs to shut down**

**Merlin: Ugh I think I'm going to be sick**

(Gaius covers the man up with a blanket)

**Gaius: Just one single wound by the Rucust turns you into that, the spell you need should be in your book and may take practice to work you must burn it to death. Who was this man anyway? **

**Merlin: Arthur's sisters driver **

**Gaius: Its Lowri Anna**

**Merlin: Oh so who exactly is this girl then Gaius why did she run away?**

**Gaius: I can't tell you Merlin the king has forbid me ever to speak about it**

**Merlin: Come on Gaius you can tell me**

**Gaius: No Merlin I can't, I can't tell anyone**

**Merlin: Tell me something about her then, her mother who was her mother?**

**Gaius: I can't tell you that either **

**Merlin: Please Gaius why is this girl such a mystery**

**Gaius: All I can say is I'll give her a week and she will be gone from here**

**Merlin: Don't you like her?**

**Gaius: Yes I do and I've cared for her since birth but I know what she is like and she doesn't like rules. And what Uther did to her I'm surprised she's come back here but what she did to him wasn't that nice either.**


	8. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 8

**Arthur, Uther and Lowri are walking through the castle**

**Uther: We must find you a maid we'll have someone employed immediately.**

**Lowri: What happened to Bethan?**

**Uther: She was caught as being a sorcerer and put to death**

(Lowri gulps)

**Uther: Don't worry we will get you a new one though**

**Lowri: I suppose I owe you a thank you for letting me back since I ran away even though I was forced back but still thank you**

**Uther: You're my daughter and a royal I can't just turf you out into the streets**

**Arthur**: (Laughing) **Otherwise he would of done that years ago**

(Lowri smiles blankly at him and them reaches for a door)

**Arthur: No Lowri that's my room. Seriously you can't have forgotten where your room is you were brought up here.**

**Lowri: Of course I know where my room is its next door to yours.**

(she quickly runs to the next door and grins.)

(the three of them enter through the door along with a servant carrying her case)

**Arthur: You genuinely thought my room was yours then**

**Lowri: No I didn't Arthur I'm not stupid I know where my own room is.**

**Arthur: **(under his breath) **obviously you don't**

(Uther opens the curtains)

**Uther: I got someone to clean it for you**

**Lowri: I almost forgot what it looks like**

(pulls wardrobe open)

**Lowri: All the clothes in here probably won't fit me anymore**

(She takes a dress and holds it up against herself)

**Uther: You will be measured and new clothes will be brought here for you**

**Lowri: Thank you again.**

(she sits at her dressing table and starts picking up jewellery)

**Uther: You're my little girl and I don't want us to be enemies so I make the rules and you follow. Is that clear.**

(Lowri swings around in her seat and smiles)

**Lowri: Crystal**

(Uther stands by the door Arthur follows)

**Uther: Good a feast is being held for returning warriors who have been fighting with our allies Orkney against Hurtley later. I will send a servant to help you get ready.**

**Lowri: Okay**

**Uther: Don't be late**

_Arthur and Uther exit_

**Lowri: (shouts back) I won't**

(Lowri rummages through her jewellery box then her drawers and picks up a silver heart necklace that glows she puts it on herself and it stopped glowing she took it off and it glowed again she looked curiously at it then put it back on and the glowing stopped. She looked out her window to see the beautiful surroundings she notices note on top of her window sill and reads it she then looked up and glared out of the window with a puzzled look.)


	9. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 9

_**The feast is set in the great hall Uther, Arthur, Morgana are there and their servants Gaius, Merlin and Gwen along with the knights and council of nobles and noble people**_

**Uther: I knew she would be late she's late for everything**

**Arthur: She'll be here sometime or another she's not that late anyway only 15 minutes. Well I guess that's a bit late.**

(The door swings open every eye is on her as she enters looking beautiful)

**Uther: My good people may I present to you my daughter Princess Lowri Anna of Camelot**

**(everyone claps Uther then places a crown upon her head)**

**Merlin: (to Gaius sort of whispering still clapping) she's really pretty**

**Gaius: (to Merlin sort of whispering back still clapping) Merlin don't even bother her father wants her to marry Sir Lucan anyway besides she's a child.**

**They are all still in the great hall at the feast now eating Uther at the top of the table Lowri and Arthur either side of him and Morgana is sat by Lowri. Uther stands.**

**Uther: My good people I welcome back the knights who have been away for quite sometime now in Orkney fighting against Hurtley we must remember the knights who didn't make it back as heroes of Camelot. **

**(he raises his goblet)**

**Uther: To the heroes of Camelot**

**Everyone: To the heroes of Camelot**

**Uther: I'm to tell you that my brother Aurelius****was burnt alive in a fire in his castle in Carlisle which was caused by sorcery. **

**(Lowri looks uncomfortable and saddened) My daughter, who had been staying there for a while managed to escape from the fire and returns safely here to Camelot. I am glad to see she's blossomed from a small child to a young girl. (Holds up his goblet) To Lady Lowri Anna. Princess of Camelot.**

**(everyone follows)**

**Everyone bar Lowri: To Lady Lowri Anna. Princess of Camelot**

**(they all drink bar Lowri. She smiles. After they drank they begin to cheer)**

**(clapping still goes on Arthur kicks Lowri under the table to get her attention)**

**Arthur: You've only came this afternoon and already you're the centre of attention again**

**(clapping stops a mummer is circulated round the room)**

**Lowri: Aww Arthur you jealous?**

**Arthur: No I'm stating the truth but I can see through you Lowri I can see its all an act.**

**Lowri: Arthur I've changed deal with it**

**Arthur: You don't fool me Lowri Anna Pendragon**

**(he sips from his goblet with a smile then kisses her temple and leaves the table)**

**Morgana: What was that all about?**

**Arthur: Arthur being jealous he's not getting any attention**

**Morgana: Typical**

(Lowri gets up from the table and begins to walk aimlessly looking back over her shoulder she bumps into Merlin spilling her drink over him)

**Lowri: Sorry are you okay?**

**Merlin: I'm fine don't worry about me**

**Lowri: Are you sure?**

**Merlin: Honestly I'm fine. If I'm wet I'm wet there's nothing to be done I'll dry off.**

**Lowri: You're my brothers servant aren't you**

**Merlin: Yes I was with him when we met you in the forest**

**Lowri: Your Marlin right**

**Merlin: Merlin actually**

(she giggles)

**Lowri: It's nice to see you again Merlin**

(then she puts her two fingers at the back of his neck and softly strokes it once flirtingly while walking past. Merlin reaches to back of his neck and looks back at her in astonishment. She makes a flirty smile back at him picking up a strawberry and sucking on it then slowly biting into it Merlin quickly turns his head away and smiles to himself. Arthur had watched and approaches Merlin. Lowri walks away once she seen Arthur)

**Arthur: What are you smiling about Merlin?**

**Merlin: Nothing**

**Arthur: Don't lie I just saw you and Lowri**

(he smirks then looks at her across the room mesmerised)

**Merlin: She is really wonderful, her mind-blowing blue eyes, her perfect long brown wavy hair, aww her stunning body!**

(Arthur slaps Merlin in the face which causes Merlin to look back at him)

**Arthur: Merlin that's my sister**

**Merlin: Oww**

**Arthur: When she flirts with you don't act interested ignore her she will soon tire of it. She does it to every man Merlin don't think she wants you and make a fool of yourself I should say even more a fool of yourself than you are**

(Arthur starts to walk away)

**Arthur: Oh and Merlin you look like you've wet yourself**

(Arthur walks across the room glancing at his sister flirting with yet another man he bumps into Gwen)

**Gwen: Arthur**

**Arthur: Guinevere. I'm sorry are you okay**

**Gwen: Yes I'll survive **(she smiles)

(they look into each others eyes for a minute then Gwen sidetracks him by changing the subject)

**Gwen: Your sister seems…. Extraordinary.**

(he laughs)

**Arthur: I guess she is she takes everything to the extreme. I can see I'm going to have to help her out of a lot of trouble more than before. I saved her from a fire once when we were children she was 8 I was 15. A fire she accidentally started of course that's not the only fire I saved her from. **(he stares in thought)

**Gwen: I meant that every mans eyes in this room are on her**

**Arthur: Oh, that worries me too another thing I can see I'll have to sort out when she marries the man who feeds a load of lies to her so he can have some control over this kingdom.**

**Gwen: You seem to really care for her**

**Arthur: As well as having constants fights with her since we were children physical and mental and I fear there will be more between us no matter how much I care for her.**

**Across the other side of the room Lowri has stopped flirting with the man Arthur saw her with instead she had been dragged away from him by Morgana**

**Morgana: Lowri your like clockwork moving from one boy to the next**

**Lowri: I'm meeting new people and familiarizing myself with old ones.**

**Morgana: Oh so is there a boy in particular for you?**

**Lowri: Not as far as I can see yet**

**Morgana: Good because your far too young anyway**

**Lowri: I'll pretend I didn't hear that because I choose what I do and don't do myself **

(she smiles)

**Morgana: I know and I know you wouldn't listen to me anyway **

(she giggles as does Lowri .Uther then approaches)

**Uther: Lowri I have somebody I would like you to meet**

(Uther takes hold of her hand and she is dragged away by him Lowri drags Morgana with her other hand along with her. They go halfway across the room and stops in front of a man. Uther releases her hand)

**Uther: This is Sir, no Prince Lucan of Lothian remember he used to visit you here every spring since from an early age. **

(Lowri looks and feels uncomfortable)

**Lowri: Yes I remember **

(she half smiled)

**Uther: It was in fact luck that brought him here tonight as he's staying at a friends here in Camelot.**

**Luc: I recently got crowned prince of Orkney last week. it's a little late I know but my father and I have had other things on our minds with the war between Hurtley which is over now.**

**Lowri: Good**

(there's a silence as Luc continually looks at her while she looks at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with him)

**Uther: Well why don't you two catch up with one another. Come along Morgana.**

(Uther and Morgana leave them)

**Luc: Well I was shocked to hear you left when I came here to Camelot last spring. Now we have to have a summer to make up for spring**

**Lowri: Indeed**

**Luc: Shall we**

(Luc holds out his arm she takes it and they begin to walk then when the music starts they begin to dance)

**Luc: You look more beautiful than I remember**

**Lowri: I've grown up**

**Luc: Why did you leave Camelot**

**Lowri: I'm not obliged to discuss it with anyone not even my own brother, the amount of times he keep asking me. How is your brother?**

**Luc: To be executed when I get back**

**Lowri: What your father wouldn't do that **

**Luc: It was my choice I persuaded him it was for the best he became a traitor**

**Lowri: What haven't you had a trial?**

**Luc: We are recovering from a war in these time our kingdom has made special provision traitors are enemies they must be executed without freedom to a trial.**

**Lowri: That's not the way though**

**Luc: I wouldn't expect you to understand Lowri your just a child**

(she looks angrily at him and looses go of him and releases herself from his grip he grabs hold of her wrists)

**Lowri: You are less of a man than I thought you were Sir Luc to kill your own brother. You should feel ashamed you've turned into a cold blooded murderer**

**Luc: Its prince Luc**

(she releases herself form his grasp and walks away from him to the other side of the room)

**Lowri: I must retire to my chambers now sire**

**Uther: Are you sure?**

**Lowri: Yes I'm certain. Goodnight father**

(she goes on her toes and reaches up to kiss him)

**Uther: Goodnight Lowri**

**Lowri: Goodnight Morgana**

(Morgana hugs her)

**Morgana: Goodnight Lowri sleep well**

(she huffs past Arthur and some knights laughing with him they suddenly stop to look at her as she walks past which annoys Arthur)

**Lowri: **(shouts back) **Good night Arthur**

**Arthur: Goodnight Lowri.**

**Uther:** (to Morgana) **I don't understand why she doesn't like him I thought he's quite a handsome fellow.**

**Morgana: He is but its not about looks she probably doesn't like his personality therefore she doesn't feel anything for him**

**Uther: Or she's willing not to try.**


	10. BBC Merlin Princess of Camelot Part 10

**We see Lowri has changed as has a blue cloak on She rides towards the castle gates on a horse**

**Lowri: I wish to leave I will be back this time though but don't tell the king that I've gone nor the prince for that matter**

**Guard: I'm sorry your majesty but the King stated nobody is to leave this castle tonight with a dangerous monster roaming about.**

**Lowri: What about the people at the feast?**

**Guard: They are all staying over if they wish if not they are free to go but you along with your brother were the people he commanded not to be let out under any circumstances.**

**Lowri: Please I just need to clear my head. **

**Guard: I'm sorry princess we must obey the king**

**Lowri: We? **(she stops to think about that for a moment and jumps off the horse) **What if I were to give you something in return for letting me through?**

**Guard: I wouldn't except it anyway my loyalty is to the king**

**Lowri: That's a shame because your young and your handsome (she clutches her arms around his shoulders) and your nice (she moves closer to his face until there lips are inches apart) (whispers) and I bet your lips taste delicious.**

(the guard cannot resist kissing her he does once for a second but she prevents him from doing so a second time)

**Lowri: Ah ah ah ah I want that gate open**

(he kisses her anyway as she reaches her hand into his pocket pulls out the key and feels for the key hole. As soon as she finds it she unlocks the gate knees him in the stomach and darts through the gate pulling the horse she throws the keys to the ground then gets on her horse quickly and rides away. The guard looked worried for the consequences of his actions. He runs into the castle through the corridors into the great hall)

**Guard: (he shouts) The Lady Lowri stole the key from me and has now rode into the forest.**

(Uther shoots a look of anger as does Arthur)

**Uther: Somebody take that man to the cells**

**Guard: No! She tricked me! Its not my fault!**

**Arthur: We must ride into the forest in search of her now she's probably in danger.**

_Arthur exits with knights Merlin goes after him_

**Uther: Good people the feast is over due to an urgency everybody is to return to their homes immediately.**

* * *

What should happen next? 

Please comment and tell me your views on this and what should happen. 

Thankoo :)


End file.
